


All Fired Up by AStephens

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fire, M/M, New York City, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series, Tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971





	1. All Fired Up

I don’t know what made me notice it. I’d poured out a cup of coffee, and settled down to read the paper. Shaking it out, what I saw made _me_ shake. In big letters was the headline: 

“Tornado hits NYC.” 

Apparently, the damage was widespread, over a major part of the city. I thought of my Sunshine, wondering how he’d fared. Was—was he all right? 

This—this was just like when Babylon was bombed. How I wanted to run up there, to check out the damage for myself, and assure myself that Justin was fine. Maybe I could go in to work, to drown myself in whatever needed my attention.

 When I arrived, everyone was abuzz, some hovering over copies of the paper, no doubt finding out the news for themselves. Just as I was looking over some layouts, I heard a knock at the door. “Come in.”

 I wasn’t too surprised when I saw Cynthia walk in, and obviously she’d been one of the ones hovering over the paper. “If—if you want to go,” she whispered, “it—it’s okay. We’ll take it from here.”

 I almost ripped the paper out of her hand, wanting to see the story for myself. The hardest-hit area was—right where Justin’s apartment was!

 “Fuck,” I muttered, grabbing my coat—I didn’t even bother to clean up. Jumping in the Corvette, I made a beeline for New York.

 As I entered, I could tell I’d reached the biggest part of the damage. I looked on both sides, just heartsick at what I saw. It—it was exactly like Babylon. Fires, sirens, people wailing and crying—it just made me want to cry myself.

 Then I saw it—a smoldering building that I instantly recognized as Justin’s apartment complex. Parking the Corvette, I ran in the building, past police officers and firemen making a vain attempt to pull me back. They could not deter me—not where my Sunshine was concerned! Common sense told me that the elevator probably was not a wise choice. Covering my nose and mouth with one side of my jacket, I ran up the flights of stairs to Justin’s floor.

 When I reached his floor, I uncovered my nose and mouth—the damage was not as great there, but something told me I didn’t have much time before it got there. Running quickly, I scanned the room numbers until I saw it—Justin’s door!

 “Sunshine!” I pounded the door as hard as I could.

 I heard the deadbolt unlatch, and there he was! He must’ve put damp towels at the base of the door, for he’d grabbed one and covered his own nose and mouth with it. Pulling me in, he threw his arms around me and held me tight.

 Then—I felt tears running down his cheeks. “I—I’m scared, Brian,” he choked out.

 What could I do? I wrapped my arms around him and—just held him. “Me too, Sunshine,” I whispered. “I’ve got you.”

 Suddenly, I heard glass breaking. A bump at the wall told me someone was coming. Soon, a head poked in. Much to our relief, it was a fireman coming to check on people in the building! “Need help?” was the inquiry.

 Prodding Justin toward the window, I smiled. “You go first, Sunshine,” I whispered.

 He looked back at me, worry evident in his eyes. “What—what about you, Brian?”

 “Don’t worry about me, Sunshine,” I answered. “Just go!”

 I watched until they were out of sight. Even if I perished, I loved him—loved him enough to encourage him to escape.

 The flames were almost to the floor of the apartment, and it was all I could do to wait there for my turn. Just when things couldn’t get any worse, I saw the fireman again, and he was reaching—for me! “Your turn.”

 I reached out, relieved when he wrapped his arms around my torso. Just in time, too, for the complex was just caving in! As the ladder lowered itself, I jumped onto the pavement in time to feel Justin throwing his arms around me!

 “Oh, Brian,” he sobbed. “I was so worried!”

 I smiled, tears of joy and relief rolling down my face. “Sunshine,” I whispered, “if I’d died, my last thoughts would be of how I loved you enough to make sure _you_ survived.” We looked back at the building, which by now was a complete loss. “So,” I added, “what do you want to do now? We can find you another apartment, or—”

 But he just smiled—one of his trademark Sunshine smiles! “Brian,” he said, “before all this happened, I—I’d gotten the release to come home.”

 I grinned, holding him closer than ever. “Sunshine,” I said, kissing him softly, “when I was coming up, that’s all I wanted to do—to bring you home, away from all this.”

 Justin gazed at the rubble, and a tear rolled down his cheek. “Of all the things I lost,” he whispered, “I still have what I prize most.” Looking in my eyes, he stroked my face and kissed me. “Come on,” he added, “let’s go _home_.”

 But we couldn’t go home—to the loft or to Bri-Tin—yet. When we returned to Pittsburgh, we made a quick stop at Allegheny General to be checked out for smoke damage. It was only upon getting a clean bill of health that we made calls to the gang—but mostly to Jennifer.

 I decided it was probably in his best interest to stay with her—at least overnight. I knocked at the door, relieved when I heard her call, “Coming.”

 When she saw us, she threw her arms around Justin. “I heard what happened,” she sobbed, holding him tight. Holding him at arm’s length, she asked, “Are you all right?”

 “We’re fine,” I reassured her, explaining everything that had transpired. “I—I thought you might like to keep him—at least overnight.”

 “Thank you, Brian,” she sobbed again, as she hugged me. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been there.”

 I don’t know what I would’ve done if he hadn’t made it—probably lost my mind. I needed my Sunshine by my side, and he needed me. “See you in the morning, Sunshine,” I whispered, offering one last kiss.

 As I left, I knew it was probably best to let the gang know. _In good time_ , I thought—they probably got more than their fill of information from the paper. At least I had my Sunshine where he needed to be—safe and sound at home!

 


	2. Aftermath

The next morning, I woke up and turned to the other side of my bed, reaching out to empty space. It was then that I remembered—I’d left my Sunshine in Jennifer’s care.

It was the weekend, so fortunately I didn’t need to head in to work. I didn’t exactly feel like going in, anyway—not after what had happened last night.

The first place I went was the diner. Surely, everyone would be there, probably still abuzz about last night’s events. When I arrived, sure enough, Ma rushed up. “How is Sunshine? Surely you didn’t just leave him there!”

“No, Ma,” I reassured her. “He just stayed with Jennifer for the night.”

Just then, the door opened again, and in walked Jennifer—with Justin in tow. He was as presentable as his circumstances would allow, having lost all other clothing in the tornado-induced fire. He was a sight for sore eyes, and I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Looks like he’ll need a little help,” Jennifer remarked, smiling.

“Help I can do,” I said, still holding him in my arms. When we finally released, I added, “I can’t have my Sunshine with only one shirt on his back!”

A little shopping was in order, and by the time we were finished, he had a completely new wardrobe. “Only the best for my Sunshine, my future husband,” I whispered.

However, there was one ensemble still unaccounted for, and we knew it. “What about—” Justin wondered.

“Say no more, Sunshine,” I smiled. “Thanks for everything,” I said, as we both gave Jennifer a big hug. In no time at all, we had returned to the clothing store, where, I remembered with a smile, I’d told him he looked beautiful. _And_ , I thought, giving him a loving kiss, _you still do—even after everything we’ve been through in the last few days_.

“I hear you didn’t go through with the wedding,” was the greeting when we entered.

“Not at that moment,” I admitted, “but I think—”

I was interrupted by a passionate smooch. When we finally released, I laughed and held my Sunshine close. “—I think someone’s anxious to pick up where we left off!”

Chuckling, the tailor disappeared for a moment, then returned with two suits, draped by cleaners’ bags. “I saved these, just in case,” he laughed.

Justin reached out, unable to believe it. “I can’t believe he still had these,” he whispered.

“Something that wasn’t in your New York apartment,” I replied, grinning.

The tailor turned serious. “Oh, were you affected by that big tornado?” he wondered.

The memory was too much for Justin, and he buried himself in my arms. “A complete loss,” I explained.

The tailor could only commiserate with us. “I’m so sorry,” he said, shaking his head. When I reached for my wallet to pay for the suits, he smiled. “Mr. Taylor’s is on the house.”

Justin gasped, and his hands flew to his mouth. I laughed as I saw tears welling in his eyes and running down his cheeks! “No—no way,” was all he could whisper.

 “Thank you,” I said—and I really meant it. “You don’t know how much that means to us.”

 


	3. Getting Re-Settled

There was one thing still left undone—and one person we wanted over it all. As I handed the keys to the loft—and to Babylon—to the new owners, I smiled at Jennifer. I honestly couldn’t wait to become her son-in-law!

Now we were free—free to go to our country house—our country _home_. Our master bedroom had closet space enough for both of us, and when I saw how easily my Sunshine’s side filled up, with the purchases from our shopping spree, the “on-the-house” suit, and other donations, I couldn’t take it—I just stood there, tears rolling down my face.

Justin heard the commotion, and turned around. “Happy?” He smiled, stroking my face, kissing the tears away.

I wrapped my arms around him, and just held him. “Yes, Sunshine,” I whispered, even as that was all I could do. “I am— _very_ happy.”

He reached back, pulled out the nightstand drawer, and reached in. “Are you as ready for this as I am?” He grinned, opening the lid of the box he’d revealed—to show our rings.

“If we could’ve done it that night,” I whispered, a soft smile crossing my face, “I would’ve—just to make sure you had my name in case something happened.”

The doorbell rang, breaking us from our reverie. I offered Justin my arm, which he readily accepted. Much to our surprise, the gang had come! All attention focused on Sunshine—as it should be—as everyone hugged and kissed him and expressed relief at his safe return.

But of course, they came bearing gifts—mostly for Justin. They were mostly clothes, though much to his delight, other gifts included supplies to help in his art!

We held a special family dinner that night—with Ma’s approval—and Justin got up. “I’d like to propose a toast,” he said, raising his glass, “to all of you—for being so supportive after the fire. But most of all,” he added, my favorite smile crossing his face as he grinned at me, “I’d like to toast my knight in shining armor,” he whispered, suddenly getting emotional, “for risking his very life to save mine.”

There was a time, not so long ago, that I would have rather seen him perish. Now, as everyone raised glasses all around, I turned to Justin and lifted his chin so our eyes met. “What a difference you’ve made in my life, Sunshine,” I whispered. “I know I don’t say it as often as I should, but—”

The tears were just rolling down my face, and I knew everyone was looking at us with tears in their eyes as well. “—but I love you,” I managed to finish, before I threw my arms around him and held him tight. “I can’t wait to have you share my name.”

 

He was still in my arms, and I felt him reach up and softly peck me on the cheek. “Me either, Brian,” he whispered, “me either.”

When we released, we noticed someone was conspicuously absent from the gathering—Emmett. But then we heard banging at the door, and a muffled “Let me in!”

I ran to open the door, just in time to see legs, arms, and—a stack of crates. We all ran up to him at that point, each taking one of the crates to lighten his load. “Thanks,” he said breathlessly, as he finally put the remaining one down.

Justin peered at one of the crates, and he gasped when he saw it had come from—China!

“It—it can’t be,” he whispered.

But as crowbars worked to pry the tops off the crates, an invigorating scent made itself known, and we knew—

The gardenias had arrived.

“I—I can’t believe you remembered,” Justin whispered, looking at Emmett. Throwing his arms around him, he just sobbed. “Thank you—thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Emmett chuckled, returning the hug. “You didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”

“No—no,” Justin replied, “of course not.”

 


	4. All Fired Up by AStephens

  
[All Fired Up](viewstory.php?sid=1518) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

A tornado's hit the Big Apple...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [One-Off Fic](browse.php?type=categories&id=17), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  5 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3053 Read: 8091  
Published: November 29, 2010 Updated: February 16, 2011 

The Wedding by AStephens

Over the next few months, everyone was abuzz, getting ready for the wedding of the century. The gardenias had their places, and amazingly enough, the scent wasn’t quite so overpowering. I was as nervous as could be expected for a groom who went from tricking to finally taking the plunge.

  


But when Justin walked down the aisle, everyone stood up—and applauded! He was smiling—that Sunshine smile I loved so much! Jennifer was on his arm, and when they reached me, he turned to her, released, and pecked her on the cheek.

  


He took my hand, and we turned to face each other. Stroking my cheek, he whispered, “I would’ve done the same for you, Brian, if something had happened here.”

  


Heaven forbid that it would have—this was the palace I’d bought for him! But it touched my heart to know that my prince, my knight in shining armor, would’ve gone through it all for me!

  


To be honest, I was almost certain the gardenias were just for show. As we stepped forward to take in the scent, I realized that like the rings and marriage license, we really didn’t need them to know how much we loved each other—our experience with the tornado—and ensuing fire—had shown us that. I loved him enough to go to New York to save his life, and he loved me enough to trust that I’d be there.

  


As we repeated our vows, I felt tears well in my eyes. I’d already proven that I would be there for my Sunshine “for better or for worse,” having come all that way to save him from the fire. And, I promised silently to myself as well as to him, I always would.

  


The tears rolled down my cheeks as my Sunshine—now my husband—came in for a soft kiss. His arms found their way around my neck, as his lips brushed intermittently against mine. “I can’t thank you enough,” he whispered, making his way down my neck.

  


I just chuckled. “What would I do without you, my Sunshine, my own?” I held his hands in my own before they had a chance to undo the buttons on my tux. “I don’t know, but when I saw your building, I didn’t want to find out!” Amid the cheers, I swept him up in my arms and walked up the stairs, up to our master suite.

  


We could still hear the din of voices downstairs, as everyone made their leave, but when the last had gone, I brought his hands back up to my lips. “Now, where were we?” I whispered, planting a soft kiss on each knuckle.

  


He flashed his Sunshine best as I finally freed his hands to do what they’d wanted to do all night! Our lips mingled, offering kisses of pure, unadulterated love as our fingers freed the buttons on our jackets, vests, and shirts. Belts loosened, allowing our slacks to fall to our feet, which freed themselves from the restraint of shoes and socks.

  


Lips and tongues mingled in the heat of passion. There was no one else I wanted in my arms, and certainly no one else I would rather have had wearing my ring—or sharing my name! Scooping him up in my arms, I tenderly carried him to our bed—the bed where we, as Brian and Justin Kinney, shared a deep, passionate, everlasting love.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1518>  



	5. All Fired Up by AStephens

  
[All Fired Up](viewstory.php?sid=1518) by [AStephens](viewuser.php?uid=424)  


  
Summary: 

A tornado's hit the Big Apple...

  
Categories: [QAF-U.S.](browse.php?type=categories&id=99), [Brian/Justin](browse.php?type=categories&id=68), [Hurt/Comfort](browse.php?type=categories&id=37), [One-Off Fic](browse.php?type=categories&id=17), [Out of Character](browse.php?type=categories&id=43), [Romance](browse.php?type=categories&id=45) Characters:  Daphne, Debbie, Emmett, Jennifer Taylor, Justin, Lindsay, Melanie, Michael  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  5 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 3053 Read: 8091  
Published: November 29, 2010 Updated: February 16, 2011 

Epilogue by AStephens

The next morning, as sunlight permeated the silken curtains, I yawned and stretched out my arms. My eyes flew open and I turned, wondering where my prince, my very life, had gone! My question was answered when I heard the familiar sound of water running. Grinning mischievously, I crept to the bathroom, opened the shower door, and stepped in.

  


The snap of the shower door made him gasp. “Brian! You scared me!”

  


Wrapping my arms around him, I managed to gain control of the soap he was using to wash himself. As the water cascaded down his back, I ran the soap over it. “Not half as much as you scared me that night, Sunshine,” I confessed.

  


Turning around, he just chuckled, throwing his arms around my neck. “You love me,” he sing-songed. “You really love me!”

  


Grinning, I pressed a soap-covered finger to his nose. “Yes, I do, Sunshine,” I chuckled, “but only because you get me—”

  


Wrapping my arms around him, I smiled to see him lay his head on my shoulder, his hand resting comfortably on my chest. As I brought him closer to me, I added:

  


“—all fired up!”

  


 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

This story archived at <http://www.midnightwhispers.ca/viewstory.php?sid=1518>  



End file.
